


Melodic Sights

by Minasbitch



Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Religion in Schools ugh, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, cute boys and mark's birthday, nothing beats a good fluff fic, we all love mark lee in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch
Summary: Youngho isn't fond of many things but is fond for the shorter guitarist with the prettiest smile.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Melodic Sights

**Author's Note:**

> This is not me at all. I've never been in a situation like this except for the teachers and the staring (which is 50% of the story but whatever).
> 
> I made this knowing how much Johnny really cares for Mark despite all the online image of bros being bros. I can see them being the cutest friends in real life. This story can be interpreted in any way.
> 
> It's Mark's 21st (22nd in Korea) birthday! Let's send him lots of love! (somehow)

School performances aren't that cool.

They're typically too boring. None of it ever cheers up the non-believing part of Youngho. He rarely believes in the art of religion. He doesn't believe in parodies of history.

The school performances are just a bunch of religious themes and purity, which are things Youngho is not. What he coincidentally believes in is not in any way supposed to reflect him.

Because he believes Mark Lee is the most stunning guitarist the school has ever recruited.

He's just surprised people are able to sing along to and for religion instead of stare at the pretty boy. Mark doesn't look like either them or Youngho.

The rehearsal for the next performance is hectic, Youngho being the supplier and heavy lifter due to his strong looks. It didn't exactly reflect him, but he couldn't deny extra points on a subject he's failing in. He'd rather do this than extra work.

Mark is sitting comfortably on the wood ground, the shine of the surface apparent and clear to Youngho's eyes. He doesn't linger, eyes looking back at the guitar he's carrying. He has to walk over to Mark to give it to him.

He does and Mark says thank you with the big smile he typically owns. This one has Mark's eyes sparkle under the artificial light, cheeks pale and tinted. Youngho loves to see it.

It's different only for Youngho.

He tries to exit the hall, but Mark pulls him back. He asks for company, being the only two people in the room currently. He agrees and they chat until a teacher comes in and tells Mark to stop talking and start playing. It doesn't sound exactly like that, the true words being way more polite, but he hears through them very clearly. No one is safe from the teachers' wrath.

It sucks. Mark is the most discipline and caring student. They like to push him around so indirectly that Mark doesn't see it. They underestimate Youngho's brain capacity most of the time. Everything is like glass to him. Being logical is the easiest thing.

Time passes and the school performance is about to start. He watches the many students enter the hall and sit on the many chairs splayed out for easy access. The options are infinity, but the teachers usually make a seating arrangement. They are the least cool thing since discrimination.

They like making PowerPoints of random 'religious' words. Faith, love, hope. It's all feelings non-believers can also feel, the straights and gays on one world. 

The PowerPoint finishes after thirty minutes, clock ticking sounds more interesting than the overly passionate teacher performing her exorcism on same sex marriage. It sucks that people actually believe religion as a savior source. Everything is coincidental.

Before realizing his eyes facing the guitarist, he stares blankly. He can only see his thoughts circling his mind, a parallelogram of emotion. The guitar clear in Mark's hands, Youngho smiles in attempts to cheer him up of the frown he built. He's nervous.

And Youngho doesn't judge him for that. He is human, after all. Nothing is the peak of perfection, but Mark is just the best. Who wouldn't call him precious?

He likes watching Mark to see if he's alright. He usually looks close to fainting on stage and has once. He had to be carried by Youngho, a person willing to do it even if he wasn't in charge of lifting.

Staring at him isn't the only perk. He can also see the riveting passion he has for the guitar. His skills are impeccable, learning for just two years and still learning. He is so talented, Youngho truly believes.

Mark is enough happiness in the world to motivate Youngho to go to school every day. The teachers are insufferable adults who have angsty love lives. It's not a love life worth mentioning, most being so problematic and useless.

But right now, he just wants to think of Mark's blank smile when he plays the guitar with fervour. It is his only motivation, after all.

Everyone is weekly reminded of birthdays before they're even close to them, especially Mark's. Anyone who could forget the day of August is ignorant. The second of August is the school's birth.

It is also the day of Mark's now seventeenth birthday.

The days are too packed with activity. His favorite subject is lunch break when he can sit next to Mark and eat a bunch of decent food at the cafeteria. Good food is very reassuring, but none beat the company of Mark's relaxing smile and the crinkle of his face when he laughs.

He realizes how much older they are from when they first met. Seventh grade, coconut hair, sun-kissed skin, round eyes, pouty lips.

He still sees so much from the styled hair, pale skin, thinner eyes and thinner lips. He might want to stare at Mark way more in detail than before. Nothing beats the booming, but healing, laugh and puffy cheeks from having food in his mouth.

Youngho hates the school, but loves Mark so much. After all of the precious moments with him, he hopes more will bloom when they're together.

When Mark finishes his performance with the band, everyone stands in praise, applauding.

But Youngho has his eyes only on Mark and he might find himself being stared at back.

Maybe because of his height, maybe because of the cake in his hand. Youngho likes to think it's because Mark loves him just as much as Youngho does.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been liking this series so far. There won't be an infinite amount of stories. I have a limited amount of crush moments that keep me alive but I'm going to write with as many members in NCT (possibly including wayv if they are ever in the same room) as I can.


End file.
